


Predisposed

by press05



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/press05/pseuds/press05
Summary: “What’s on your mind?”His boyfriend eyed him for a moment. “Just thinking about your past history of intimate companions.”Peter felt his face grow hot before letting out a nervous laugh. “My dating history, really babe?”





	Predisposed

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna eventually write more Loki is with the guardians fic but till then have some dumb fluff.

Peter yawned before sitting up from his chair to stretch.

Rocket glanced at him from his seat before rolling his eyes. “Yeah, yeah yeah don’t make it some kinda show just get some sleep already.”

Peter just gave behind the co-captain’s ears a scratch before heading below deck. “Night, Rocket.”

“Night, Quill.”

His feet mostly led him along before the door to his room opened. A sleepy smirk formed at the sight of boyfriend stretched out on the bed, lying on his stomach as he read a book.

“Would you look at that,” he said as he moved to take his boots off, “there’s a prince on my bed.”

Said prince rolled his eyes as he turned a page. “You clearly need sleep.”

Peter pouted. He had hoped the other man would’ve played along and maybe they’d make out. But then again, maybe not. “I guess some sleep would be some good.”

Loki finally looked up from his book. “I’m not moving.”

“Aww c’mon, Loki, I don’t wanna sleep in the chair again.”

Honestly, he should know better bunking with selfish aholes. All they cared about was themselves (himself included but still). Jerks.

“And I don’t want to leave this very comfortable spot.”

“Fine!” He flopped on Loki’s back and wriggled about just to mess with him. “Now we’re both comfy.”

Loki growled before shoving him off. “You’re not being endearing right now, Quill.”

Peter mocked hissed. “Oh damn, you must be mad you’re calling me by my last name.”

“As long as it gets the message across.”

Peter pouted again, looking at him with a pathetic expression. “Just move a lil so I can lay next to you?”

His boyfriend let out a long suffering sigh before complying. “There. Happy?”

“So happy!” He nuzzled him a little before getting comfortable beside him. “What’re you reading?”

“A journal.”

“Sounds juicy.”

Loki shrugged, his eyes never leaving the pages. “I suppose if magic discovered for torture is your idea of juicy.”

Peter made a face. “What kinda weirdo are you? Torture magic before bed?”

The prince just hummed.

Not getting more than that Peter just sighed, shifting about before finding the right spot.

“You’re awful fussy for someone who wants to sleep.”

“M’not,” he whined. “I just keep thinking about weird torture magic now.”

Loki snorted. “And pray tell what comes to mind?”

The half-Terran looked up at the ceiling. “I dunno...people being dangled upside down and tickled with floating feathers?”

That earned a laugh which made him grin.

“You humans are always amusing if nothing else.”

“That’s us, always here for a laugh.”

Loki set his book down to look at him. “Yet you spent the majority of your life surrounded by aliens.”

Peter blinked not expecting that. “Well, yeah but Xandarians like Kraglin? Practically human, it’s like I didn’t miss a thing and of course plenty of humanoid aliens.” He nodded at Loki. “Like you.”

“I suppose.”

“What’s on your mind?”

His boyfriend eyed him for a moment. “Just thinking about your past history of intimate companions.”

Peter felt his face grow hot before letting out a nervous laugh. “My dating history, really babe?”

“Well, I find it interesting that you, a midgardian, accepted many different species to bed simply because of some similarities they had to you.” Loki shrugged. “What made them physically attractive to you or are you just inclined to sleep with anything?”

“What? I mean-I mean, I guess? It’s not like there were a lot of humans out in the corners of space the ravagers hung around. Earth is some dirt water planet the further you get from it.” Peter was mostly bemused as he explained himself. “You see someone walking on two legs with mostly the same number of limbs and eyes and you make do. I wasn’t like super into it at first but hormones are illogical, man.”

He flushed as he remembered his first experiences in courting various aliens. He was rejected a lot at first. He was “weird” looking for some species. It took a while to find someone who was into his “aesthetic”. He was sorta kinda exotic depending on where he was. Many lessons were learned. A lot of it involved running or else you were bound to be a carcass whose destiny was to house eggs.

“I suppose the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

That definitely soured the mood.

“Aww c’mon!” Peter scowled. “I’m not like Ego!”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I was talking about your mother.”

“My mother?” Last time he checked Meredith Quill hadn’t been sleeping with random aliens but then again, who knew? Maybe she did? Huh.

“She met a strange man from the stars but he looked human enough and you eventually existed,” his boyfriend explained.

Peter blinked. “Oh...I guess um...yeah?”

There was a pause and the two were quiet for a moment.

“I wonder if I didn’t look as human as I do would you still find me attractive?” Loki’s eyes bored into his.

“Um, yeah, of course dude.” For the life of him he couldn’t catch up with the trickster’s trail of thoughts at times. “Like that time you turned into a chick to mess with me? I think I could definitely get by.”

Messy ebony locks and her small frame? Lady Loki was _fine_.

Loki rolled his eyes but he was smiling. “Good to know but not what I mean.”

“Right right sorry.”

“I am going to show you something,” Loki said softly. “It’s something I don’t like to look at.”

“Okay, sure.”

His boyfriend sighed then closed his eyes. Peter watched as a little ring of light traveled down his form usually signifying magic being done to his appearance. He was used to that. Loki pulled that one all the time. The blue skin and horns and strange patterns lined on his skin was new though. Oh, and red eyes?

New and hot.

Fuck.

Peter felt his breath get caught in his throat for a moment.

Loki waited, expression unreadable.

Gently, he put a hand to his cheek wanting to feel the lines there. “Still you.”

Loki nodded. “Still me.”

Peter smiled. “Still smokin’ babe.”

His boyfriend scoffed but didn’t pull away. “Are you being honest?”

“Of course!” Peter’s smile widened. “I think I have a type and I didn’t even realize it.”

“A type?” His eyes were different but they were still those familiar bright eyes he had come to love. “What do you mean?”

“You were talking about things I found attractive? I think I’m predisposed to people who can easily kick my ass with skin color crayola would manufacture.”

Loki blinked before shaking his head. “What in the nine realms is crayola?”

Peter laughed pulling him closer into his arms, minding the horns. “It just means I find you beautiful, Loki.”

“Ugh you’re so obnoxious with your affection.”

“You love it.”

“Absolutely disgusting.”

Peter nuzzled him before peppering his face with little kisses. “Muwah!”

Loki laughed. “Alright enough!”

Peter stopped just content with holding the other. “So you don’t like it when you look like this?”

“No.” Loki closed his eyes. “Maybe one day I’ll come to terms with it but in the end it doesn’t matter. I am who I am.” The ring of light went through his form and his usual appearance returned. “I am comfortable looking like this.” When he reopened his eyes they were the familiar blueish green.

“Well, you can be blue or pale as hell and I still find your weird ass hot.”

“You certainly know how to smith words, Peter.”

“Love ya.”

Loki chuckled. “I love you too,” he gave his back a pat. “Thank you for accepting me for who I am.”

“Ditto, babe.”

The two laid there comfortably.  
  
"What about you, Loki? What's your type? Do I fall under it?" He grinned wondering what the other would say. 

“If you’re not going to sleep anytime soon I’m going to kick you out so I can finally read in peace.”  
  
Dammit.

“Okay, remember when I said you were hot no matter what? You’re totally not hot when you want to hog the bed. That makes you an asshole.”

“Then you’d better sleep or I’m about to be less attractive.”

Peter grumbled and held him tight out of spite. “G’night Prince Asshole.”

“Good night, Star lard.”

“AW DUDE C’MON!”

The only response he received was annoying snickering.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write in a different setting after musing about what kind of people Peter's inclined to or who people tend to ship him with. We got Gamora and Ronan and I think one Nebula fic... Oh and Drax! Then there's a handful of Loki fics so it makes you go "hmm". Colorful bunch there.
> 
> Anyway! Thanks for reading! (:


End file.
